Emily Draw
Mini Mason Emily Draw was the families hopeful dreamer and those in her family thought she was going to be diagnosed with some sort of disease. Emily was pretty much treated like she needed help. Emily pretended until she finally got tired and breached through the belief. She became very independent and a strong willed person. She got put in to a very school because her family was wealthy. Her Older sister was a very successful person and ran for president in her school, this older sister got much of the families attention and every bodies attention, Emily was just a shadow. Personality and Traits She is very hopefuly and detemined. She dislikes the bad and their law breaking decisions doing anything in her position to stop them. In the end though, she was treated as if she were special ed by her family, Emily pretended until she finally got tired and proved them otherwise. She became independent and a strong willed person in the end, however her older sister was a very succesful person and ran for president in her school, this older sister got much of the families and every body else's attention, Emily was just a shadow. She is very caring, as shown when she asked if Viola's parents were there at the park with her, since she was alone. She is 14, 5'2, 93 lbs, good, brown straight hair up to the middile of her back, fit, and pretty eyes. Character History Chapter 4: 'She witness Khronos battling the Pteradon like creature, and met with Gabriel(Sylar), who she thought was cool. A day later at the park, she met Viola who was agressive, Emily absorbed her Telekinises as agressiveness, and left Viola alone, since Viola didn't have any interest in getting help. Back at the park(shes a park person), she met with Pumpkin Kid, who she doubted was a superhero until he took down a 4 man team of thugs, while she was scared, she absorbed his penace stare. She shook his hand and left. She then met Vineman, helping him out by uknowingly knocking him out with the penace stare, and absorbed Vineman's Enhanced strength, feeling calm with him around. She went to the Falador park, as her family went to meet a relative, and saw Cranium. She watched him in wonder, and rather calm, broke her pencil, wondering some more.., uknowingly absorbing his super speed. After poking at a tree, and darting around, she got a bit scared, knocking a person with the penace stare, getting even more scared, ran away in to an alley, looking at her reflection ,and getting knocked out. She woke up minutes later, and confronted Cranium, both telling each other they are weird, and Cranium told her she had powers, she left. During the 1 month passage, her parents met with Mason, and was revealed that their are special people, with abilities, and Mason told them it was alright as long as they use them right, and Mason trained her from so on '''Chapter 5: '''Emily continued to train with Mason, which allowed her to use her abilities better without needing to feel the emotions. However, when she does feel the emotions, those specific abilities are strengthned. She also got some H2H combat experience from Mason, but isn't too skilled and prefers to use her abilities. During chapter 5, her parents and Mason became good friends. '''Chapter 6: ' Abilities Empathetic Mimicry She can use her gained abilities by remembering how that individual made them feel and when she is feeling that emotion. Ex: If she is scared, she does a certain powered whom she gained from somebody who she felt scared of, or was scared in general. Telekinesis This ability is associated with 'Anger or Frustration ', She is officially at basic level, and is able to manipulate up to 4 objects(depending on size), and lift up to 800 lbs with TK. Penace Stare This ability is associated with '''Fear, she absorbed it from Pumpkin Kid, due to training with Mason, It has been heightened a bit, so that it leaves users unconciouss for 30 minutes to 3 hours max. Enhanced Strength This ability is associated with '''calmness and comfort, '''absorbed from Vineman, she can most likely a type one. This ability is quite cumbersome, sure she can bend bars, punch people harder, and such, but when she is calm, this will lead to snapping pencils, braking door knobs, faucets, crushing peoples hands in a handshake... yeah. She can lift approximately 10 tons...well she can't, she has no durability, making her joints and bones snap. But due to training with Mason, she can control it more effectively when she wants. Enhanced Speed She can run up to 50mph, absorbed from Cranium, it comes out when shes wondering. Due to training with Mason, she can more effectively use it. Healing Factor Obtained from Mason, via training. Electricity Manipulation Obtained from Mason, through training, she has the hang of basic attacks and such. Dragon Arm Obtained through a student at her school, Emily bonded with her, and got her power. Emily is able to transform her entire arm(both left and right), into a dragon like limb. She can only do this to one arm. The arm is on par with Zentoanium, and allows her to punch through phitanium. It also has a circle on it which alllows her to fire powerful dragonic energy. This energy has magic in it. weakness Empathetic Mimicry is an extremely hard ability to control, and powers are closely tied to remembering or emotions of the person tey got their power from. However, Emily is slowly overcoming this weakness.